


It's Warmer Here With You

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru was the best part of Sasuke's mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warmer Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 17- Cuddling

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered opened at the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and pressed his face against Shikamaru’s back. Shikamaru didn’t stir in the slightest as Sasuke rolled over and slammed his hand down on the top of his clock. It made a horrible sound that made Sasuke think of plastic breaking. He had a moment of regret for hitting it so hard but ultimately decided it didn’t matter and that if he had broken it -again- then he could just get a new one. It was Saturday anyways. He wasn’t about to get out of bed at the asscrack of dawn. He never did turn off his alarm during the weekend. He’d forgotten to turn it back on a few times and work had not appreciated that in the least.

He rolled back over and pulled Shikamaru closer. He rubbed his face against the nape of Shikamaru’s neck with a happy hum. Shikamaru stirred slightly in his sleep, shifting closer and pressing the line of his body more firmly against Sasuke’s. Sasuke sought out Shikamaru’s hand and laced their fingers together.

This was his favorite part of the morning. He loved getting to wake up with Shikamaru pressed against him, long hair falling out of its customary ponytail so it hung across his face. Some mornings, he got to wake up with the warm weight of Shikamaru against his back, long arms wrapped around him and holding him close.

Shikamaru shifted again, murmuring something about stupid alarms and pulled Sasuke’s arms more tightly around him. He had drifted back to sleep just as soon as Sasuke settled back in against him. Sasuke smiled at the action and rubbed small circles across the back of Shikamaru’s hand. His lover would sleep for a few hours more, Sasuke knew. Shikamaru wasn’t a morning person in the least and when he got completely woken up when he could sleep in...It wasn’t something many people wanted to experience again.

Sasuke settled back, leg sliding between Shikamaru’s. He was content that the clock wouldn’t go off again. He’d either broken the damned thing or had turned it off. He pressed his nose against the nape of Shikamaru’s neck and breathed in his scent. Shikamaru shuddered in his sleep at the contact and shifted so his neck wasn’t directly against Sasuke’s nose.

Sasuke tightened his hand around Shikamaru’s, eyes closing once again. They still had a few more hours before they had to get and he was going to enjoy them the best that he knew how.


End file.
